Just Another Sunday
by Angelfan15
Summary: Mother's Day for moms with a handful or two of kids. Happy Mother's Day! AU. I may add more to this later but for now it is COMPLETE.
1. My Day

Just Another Sunday

By Angelfan15

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own then Buffy and Angel would be married with a soccer team of kids by now… which I did in this story!

Pairing: B/A

Distribution: Let me know where it's going!

Spoilers: This is completely AU

Rating: PG

Summary: Mother's Day for the mom's who have a handful or two of kids.

Authors Notes: Happy Mother's Day to all you moms out there!

Chapter 1: My Day

Buffy Angelus rolled over in her bed and snuggled closer to the pillow, today was her day, she didn't have to get up. One of her eyes popped open when she heard a baby crying, she waited for the crying to stop. 'You better get her before she wakes him up.' She thought to herself, if she felt her husband next to her then she would have said it out loud. When the crying got louder and she heard a second baby crying she shot up in bed and ran to the room where the crying was coming from, almost tripping over a few toys in the hall way. As soon as she got to the doorway of the bedroom the crying quieted down but still didn't stop. She hurried over to pick up her daughter to quiet her in hopes her son would fall back to sleep. No such luck. They were both wide awake. Walking over to the crib on the other side of the room she picked up her son. Both were happy to be in their mothers arms and cuddled their face into both sides of her neck. "Where is your no good father?" She asked them with a playfulness in her voice, like they knew what she was saying. "Just see if I am going to give him a break on his day." She murmured as she gave her twin babies each a kiss on the head.

Taking both her babies into her bedroom that she shared with her husband, laying them on her bed she claimed back in to bed. Maybe they would go back to sleep for a little while if they were in bed with her. She loved to just lay and cuddle with them in the big bed, even though she knew it was wrong because then they will always want to sleep with them and her husband would have none of that. He was already talking about having more! He said they couldn't practice making more babies if they had their 10 month old twins in bed with them. They hadn't planned for twins but they wouldn't trade them in for the world! Buffy had a little panic attack when they found out it was twins, she didn't know how she was going to do it but her husband assured her that she would have a lot of help and everything would be okay. She looked down at at her son and daughter trying to fall back to sleep, James and Jena were so perfect. Everything was okay. She loved her life and wouldn't change it for the world.

Just as she was thinking everything was so peaceful and serene, she heard loud voices, feet stomping as if an out of synce army was running and they were! Then a loud crash and someone yelling. Four kids came rushing into her room and jumped on the bed causing James and Jena's eyes to shoot open and they began to cry again. "Shhh." Buffy told the other four children that were now jumping on her bed, when the kids stopped jumping and sat on her bed she turned back to her babies. "It's okay babies, go night night."

"Mom! Come on!" Whined her 6 year old son, Landon. "You can't stay in bed ALL day."

Buffy pouted at her kids. Didn't they know what today was?

"Don't you know what today is?" Came a voice at her bedroom door.

Buffy looked up and smiled at her oldest son. 'That's my boy!' He was so much like his dad that it was scary! He was smart, like scary smart for his age. Buffy was sure he was smarter than she was! He looked a lot like his father too, girls were going to fall for him in an instant... if they weren't already. He didn't really like to talk about girls. He was 12 years old after all, he still thought girls had cooties. That is where he differed from his father, at 12 years old his father had already confessed his love for her.

"You guys, get out!" The voice said sternly, the four kids ran out of the room. Her oldest son smiled back at her. "Do you need anything, mom?"

"Your father." Buffy joked.

"I'm sure he will be back soon." Connor nodded. "You know he is always here, it's a special day. I bet he just went to work for a little while. Do you want me to make you breakfast or anything?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, that's okay. Just give me a minute and I will get up."

"You don't have to. I have everything under control." Connor walked into his mothers room. "Do you want me to take them?" He asked nodding to his baby brother and sister.

"It's okay, Connor. Really." Buffy couldn't help but smile at her oldest son, she was so proud of him. Every time she looked at him she got a sense of pride and tear up. He was such an amazing person and it was hard to believe that he had grown so much and so fast. Looking at her oldest son, she now understood what her Grandma meant when she said she was going to put a brick on Buffy's head to keep her from growing. It was bitter sweet.

"Well I am taking them anyway." Connor said reaching down to take his little sister in his arms. "You take a nice long shower or something." Picking up his brother next, in the same way his mother had, he walked over to his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Mother's Day, mom."

"Thank you, Sweetie."

Buffy grabbed a few things she would need to take a shower and made her way into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Turning on the water she started to get undressed. She had a really good life, she had to admit. She was a stay at home Mom, her husband took care of everything. She took care of the kids and the house, heck her husband even helped with the kids and cleaning the house too! He fixed everything that needed to be fixed and he never complained. She had it good, he got the short end of the stick.

She had known her husband all her life, they went to the same Daycare when they were babies and grew attached to each other at a very young age. They always played together and when they were 5 years old a woman that worked at the Daycare told everyone she was getting married, on that day without even knowing what marriage was he had asked her to marry him. She said yes of course! They were attached at the hip. He never even asked her out, not once. They were just somehow automatically a couple. When they were 10 they shared their first kiss, at 15 they made love for the first time and at 16 they had their first kid. She wouldn't recommend that to people, it was hard being in high school and having a baby but with a lot of help from her mother she got threw it. They got married as soon as Buffy turned 18, they were still in high school but being married didn't change much for them, it was just a piece of paper that made it legal. In their hearts they had been married all their lives.

Flash forward 10 years after high school graduation they now had a beautiful home with a large yard and a white picket fence, which if they had anymore kids then they would need a bigger house, two German Shepard dogs, two cars.. well her husband had a convertible and she had a mini van, she had to with their seven kids! Yes, that's right, SEVEN kids. Sometimes she couldn't believe it herself. At 28 years old she had seven kids. By looking at her no one could tell that she was 28, everyone always thought she was so much younger and she was just babysitting all those kids that were with her.

Even though Connor had told her to take a long shower she couldn't help but feel bad for leaving her 12 year old son with his six siblings. She took a fast shower, got dressed in shorts and a tank top then quickly ran out of her bedroom while throwing her wet hair up in a ponytail. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard her twins laughing hysterically over something, she peaked around the corner to look into the kitchen. She saw her 4 year old daughter, Alana and her 2 year old daughter Khloe making silly faces at their 10 month old siblings. Buffy smiled at the sight of Khloe interacting with her younger siblings, it was about time! She had found out she was pregnant with the twins only 6 months after Khloe was born. She didn't have much time to be the baby, for that reason Khloe acted like her younger siblings never existed. Seeing Khloe play with her baby brother and sister as they sat in their high chair was the best Mothers Day gift she could ever get.

All of her children looked just like their father, dark hair and dark eyes, all except Khloe. Khloe had the blondest hair she had ever seen with bright green eyes, she was the spitting image of Buffy. Landon had blonde hair and brown eyes when he was younger but the older he got, the darker his hair got.

Buffy watched as Connor put cereal bowls in front of his 8 year old sister, Layla and his 6 year old brother Landon then went over to guide Alana and Khloe over to the table where he had already put two bowls for them. He then put a few pieces of cheerios on the high chair trays in front of James and Jena. Her little boy wasn't so little anymore. Buffy clapped her hands and smiled when she got all of her kids attention. "How about I make pancakes!"

"Mom, it's Mother's Day. You need to relax." Connor reminded her.

"Hey!" Landon shouted. "If the woman wants to make her kids pancakes I say more power to her!"

Then a chant of "Pancakes" from her four children ranging from the ages of 8 to 2 years old filled the room.

"Pancakes, it is!" Buffy laughed. "Unless you want something different Connor." Her other kids let their disappointment known.

"He always gets everything he wants!" Landon said getting upset.

Buffy gave her second oldest son a stern look. "He doesn't ALWAYS get what he wants, I would still make you pancakes too."

"Pancakes are fine, mom." Connor said quietly as he went around to pick up all the bowls off the table. "I just wanted you to have a nice relaxing day."

"I know, Sweetie." Buffy smiled at her oldest as she watched him put the bowls back in the cupboard and help her get the ingredients out to make homemade pancakes. "It was a nice thought."

Buffy made breakfast for the kids, once they were all settled and eating she stood watching them from the counter where she nibbled on a pancake. 'How did I get so blessed with such an amazing family, a big family but amazing.'

"Hey Baby." Came the smooth voice of her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 'Oh yeah, that is how she got such a big family. The man wouldn't keep his hands to himself!' He placed a manila folder on the counter next to the plate with her pancake on it. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Oh, so you did remember…" She joked turning around to face her husband, giving him a kiss. "I missed you this morning."

"Mmm, I always miss you." He smirked as he slowly slid his hands down her back to squeeze her ass.

"Angel!" Buffy laughed. "You are lucky your 20 kids over there are so engrossed with their pancakes."

"We have 20 now?" Angel asked scratching his head. "How long was I gone?"

"Long enough to miss Khloe actually acting like she likes Jena and James." Buffy smiled wrapping her arms around her husbands neck.

Angel's eyes widened in shock. "Your kidding? Took long enough! I was convinced they would grow up and she wouldn't even know who they were! The things you miss when you get called into work. Gunn called me at 4:00 this morning saying he needed help. I didn't want to wake you." Angel said nodding towards the folder on the counter. "I'm the boss, what could I do?"

Angel owned his own Private Investigation Agency, when he first started it they didn't think it would bring in much money but apparently a lot of people in Los Angeles thought their spouses were cheating and would pay very well to prove it. Angel Investigations was now a very well known agency that was doing very well for themselves. Charles Gunn was Angel's right hand man, if Angel needed anything done and done right he went to Gunn for it. Angel trusted all of his employees but Gunn knew everything Angel knew about the PI business, inside out. It took a while for Angel to trust Cordelia Chase with anything other than answering phones because well, she wasn't even any good at that at first. Cordelia was one of Buffy's best friends in high school though so when his wife came to him asking if there was a job for Cordelia to do, he couldn't help but give her a job. Wesley Wyndam Pryce and Winifred Burkle were the go to for research and Allen Frances Doyle was the one to go to if you needed any information on the seedier part of town. There was a time when Gunn would have taken care of the dangerous jobs on the street and once in a while he would still go out with Doyle just in case he found himself in a jam. Gunn was the muscle but often joked that he didn't want to mess up his good lookin' face. And Lorne… well Buffy didn't really know what Lorne did, whenever she went by the office Lorne was either singing as he filed papers or was making coffee.

"Is everything okay now?" She asked her husband. If he had been up since 4:00 then he must be tired.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, we have a new case though."

"When don't you?" Buffy smiled. "Do you want some breakfast? and then you should go back to bed."

He shook his head laughing. "You remember this is Mother's Day right? Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Because I'm a mom, I don't get to sleep until I am dead."

"Speaking of… the twins are 10 months now, with our history you should be getting pregnant again."

"Funny." Buffy said poking him in the chest.

"Seriously Baby, we have a baby every other year." He reminded his wife.

"You think I don't know that?" Buffy exclaimed. "By body is still taking a hit from the twins."

"No more kids for a while, Dad." Angel glanced over to see his oldest son looked at them.

Angel narrowed his eyes are Connor. "Why is that?"

"Give mom a break. She is the one that has to have them in her stomach for 9 months and deal with them every day ALL day." Connor said chewing on his pancakes. "At least let a few of us out of the house before you bring more in. I think 7 is way to many, it's like you are trying to keep up with the Duggars."

"You have that boy watching TLC?" Angel asked his wife. "If he is watching Jon and Kate Plus 8 we are going to have some problems."

"That show got cancelled because they got a divorce." Buffy informed her husband. "It became Kate Plus 8 but that got cancelled too."

"Maybe it is because they had 8 kids." Connor teased.

Angel shot his son a glare then turned back to his wife. "We could just go for twins again and skip over the whole 8th kid drama."

"Your such a suck up." Landon whispered to Connor.

"When you are done being certifiable then you can talk to me again." She teased her husband as she started to make Jena and James' bottles.

Giving his wife a confused look he asked. "Have either one of us ever been un-certifiable?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and handed the babies their bottles. "Finish your baba's and then we will put you in the bath."

"A bath sounds good." Angel said. "I'm going to go shower."

Walking out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over his head, Angel heard his wife talking to James and Jena in one of the other bathrooms. Before he could say anything to her, she said. "The kids are outside playing, they promised not to kill each other while I give the twins a bath, could you go do a head count really fast?"

Angel nodded even though she couldn't see him and walked outside to make sure all of his kids were still alive.

"Baby! I only counted 5 kids, we are missing about 12 or 13." Angel smiled as he walked back into the bathroom. "Need help?"

"Can you grab her?"

"Of course I can." Angel picked up a towel and wrapped it around it around her with a smile on his face. "Hey there, Jena Bell!"

"I don't know why you call her that." Buffy said wrapping a towel around James.

Angel bounced up and down causing Jena to laugh. "You mean that's not her name?"

"If I wanted her to be named Jena Bell then I wouldn't have named her Jena Marie." Buffy smiled at Jena as she walked past her husband and daughter to go into their room and get them dressed.

Angel started drying Jena off with the towel. "Do you want to go to the beach today? The kids could run off some steam and you could relax in the sun. I know your Mother's Day hasn't exactly been very good already and it is only 10:00 but we could pack a picnic and eat on the beach. Could be fun."

"Okay, the worst thing that could happen is a few of our kids get surprised adopted." Buffy said sarcastically.

Buffy laid on a towel in the sand with Jena and James on a blanket next to her. She looked out into the water where Connor was paying close attention to Khloe and Alana. He was far too responsible for a 12 year old. Landon and Layla were splashing each other to very far away from Connor, Alana and Khloe.

Angel set two sippy cups of Apple Juice on the blanket near Jena and James, than sat down next to Buffy. "You couldn't give me something to look at? I gave you something!" He said motioning to his shirtless chest.

"Your kidding me, right? I have given birth to seven kids and there are people around. I am never going to wear a two piece bathing suit again in my life!" Buffy replied as she adjusted her sunglasses on her face.

"Your beautiful." He smiled.

Buffy turned to look at her husband. "Thank you."

"Remember when we used to come here before we had kids?" Angel said laying down next to her.

"No." Buffy shook her head with a smile. "There was never a time when we didn't have kids."

"We had so much fun." He laughed. " Playing Volleyball, Catch… until you killed the football, having bomb fires.. and making love in the sand."

"I think I got pregnant that night!"

"You get pregnant every time we have sex!" Angel joked.

Buffy shook her head. "Mountain Dew kills sperm, right? You are taking that up."

"I think that is a myth." He smiled and looked to see what his kids were doing in the water. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

Buffy shrugged.

"Do you want to go to Chili's?" He suggested.

"If the kids want to."

"You are not in a good mood." Angel noted.

Buffy looked over at Angel with an offended look on her face. "Why am I not in a good mood?"

"After knowing you for 28 years I know when you are in a bad mood, and you my beautiful wife are in a pissy mood." He said with a half smile.

She knew what was wrong but she didn't want to tell him.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that your mom is going to take our Army tonight and we will be alone?" Angel tried to make her feel better.

Buffy gave him a small smile. "Maybe a little."

Dinner was stressful but it always was when you have that many kids. James and Jena were fussy, Khloe was crying because she was hungry, Alana was coloring on the table, Landon was poking at Layla with the classic "I'm not touching you" causing her to scream… Connor was such a good boy, granted he was older but he sat there nicely talking with his dad about a poetry book he had checked out of the library, when Angel would have to stop talking to him in order to do something with the other kids Connor sat quietly until his dad was ready to continue their conversation or he would talking with his mother.

Once their food got there all the kids quieted down and ate fairly well, the whole table was covered with food. There wasn't an inch of table left in view. They always had to order a lot of food, these kids never stopped eating it seemed like! Bottomless pits, that's what they were! Luckily they got out of the restaurant without any drinks being spilled, which for the Angelus family, that was a HUGE accomplishment.

Once they were done with dinner they got all the kids into Buffy's mini van and Angel drove them to her mothers house. Joyce Summers was a God send for the past 12 years.

To be continued…


	2. My Night

Thank you for the feed back! This chapter is full of Buffy and Angel! This is where I am ending it but if you want more then let me know and I will see what I can do. I am working on several fics right now!

Chapter 2: My Night

"Mom! We're here!" Buffy called as she slowly opened the door. Alana was the first to push her mother out of the way and run inside with her siblings following behind her. They were all extremely close to her mother but Alana was always the one who wanted to get to her Nana first. "Should have seen that coming."

"Yeah, you kinda should have." Angel teased, holding James and Jena.

"Wow! Look at all my beautiful grand babies!" They heard Joyce say excitedly. "I think I am missing a few though." Joyce walked into the hallway leading to the front door with all of the kids following her and shouting. "There are my other babies!"

"Are you talking about us or James and Jena?" Buffy smiled at her mom and gave her a hug. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Kids, go play upstairs." Angel told his five older children. "Nicely."

"And Happy Mother's Day to you!" Her mom smiled. "I hope you two have fun tonight."

"Are you kicking us out?" Angel asked mock offended as they walked into the living room. Buffy put the diaper bag on the couch as Angel put the kids on the floor and put a few toys in front of them from the toy box Joyce had in her living room for when the kids came over.

"Of course not!" Joyce laughed. "I just want to make sure you have enough time alone. A marriage needs more than just 5 minutes a day to survive."

"I think the lack of time we spend together is the reason why we are still going strong." Buffy joked.

Joyce shook her head. "No, the reason you are still going strong is the fact you two have been in love with each other your whole lives."

"That too." Angel shrugged, smiling at his youngest kids.

"Go." Joyce pointed to the door.

"Okay, the kids already ate but Jena and James might want another bottle before bed." Buffy started into her separation anxiety mode. "and can you keep an eye on Khloe, I think she might be coming down with a cold. Alana might get a little fussy at bedtime because we won't be with her but if you just tell her we will be back soon..."

"Sweetie, this isn't the first time I have ever been around kids. I raised two, remember?" Joyce reminded her oldest daughter. "Now, go. Everything will be fine."

"But..." Buffy started, Angel softly guided his wife towards the front door. "If they need us then you can call. I can come right back to pick them up."

"I know it is hard to leave your kids, the babies are the hardest but they will be fine." Joyce reassured her daughter. "You need a break too."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Buffy said with her hands up in surrender.

Buffy was quiet on the drive from her mothers house.

"You okay?" He asked his wife.

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the seat.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Go home." Buffy said quietly.

Angel just nodded and drove them home.

Walking into the house Buffy looked around. It was oddly quiet. "Where are Prince and Cinderella?" She wondered about their four year old German Shepherds. They were only looking for one dog when they had gone to the Rescue Animal Shelter, they wanted a boy because Buffy's mother told her they were easier to train and that sounded good to Buffy, she had kids to take care of after all. They had already picked out the male puppy when they walked past an employee who was trying to get a man to take another German Shepherd puppy, Angel over heard the employee tell the man if the puppy wasn't adopted that day then it would be put down. The man said he didn't want that breed of dog, without even thinking Angel interrupted the conversation and said he would take the puppy. They left the shelter with two puppies that day and a week later Buffy found out she was pregnant with Alana.

"Most likely in our bed." Angel smiled as he shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Puppies!" Buffy called walking up the stairs and to their bedroom, finding the dogs in their large bed. "Hey babies!" Buffy said hopping on the bed to pet them, the dogs got excited, wagging their tails and moving closer to their owner. Buffy hugged them and kissed them on the top of the head. "Do my babies want to go outside?" The two large dogs jumped off the bed, running downstairs and through the house to the back door where Angel was holding the door open for them to run through.

Buffy made her way to the kitchen where Angel was shutting the back door, she walked up to him and hugged him, taking a deep breath.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Angel asked, rubbing his wife's back as he held her.

Buffy shook her head no and started walking towards the living room, with her arms still around him. Angel laughed and let his wife guide him to the couch.

"When was the last time we just cuddled?" Buffy asked sitting down on the couch next to her husband.

"We cuddled last night.."

Buffy looked up at her husband. "Without it being after sex."

Taking a deep breath Angel replied. "June 1999. It was pre kids of course."

"This is nice." Buffy whispered, snuggling closer to her husband. "Khloe is finally getting along with the babies, I ate fatty food today and now I get to spend time alone with the man I love in a quiet house. My best day ever."

"And here I thought your best day ever was the day we got married." Angel smiled.

"Mmm, it follows a close second." She mumbled. "But only because I didn't have fatty food."

"Damn, I knew I should have gotten Carls JR to cater."

Buffy nodded. "You would have gotten better sex."

"You mean that wasn't the best sex of our lives?" He smiled against her hair.

Buffy laughed. "I believe that was June 1999, Pre kids of course."

"Nah." Angel smiled kissing his wife's neck. "We haven't had the best sex of our lives yet."

"Sure we have." Buffy smiled. "I'm too old to not have already had it."

Angel pushed Buffy back so she was laying on the couch. "Baby, we haven't even hit the half way mark. The best has yet to come."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked her left leg over his hip. "Then what do you call the last 28 perfect years I have had with you?"

"The warm up." Angel kissed a trail down her neck, chest and stomach until he got to the top of her shorts and looked up at her with a smile.

"Feel like watching that movie now?" Angel smiled at his wife as she came hurried back to the couch after changing into grey sweat pants and a light pink sweater with white socks. She grabbed the throw that was on the back of the couch and cuddled back into her husbands side, covering them both up. Angel had changed into black draw string lounge pants and a white tank top. He found it cute that she was cold even though it was in the middle of May in California.

Buffy nodded, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "Iron Man."

"Always." Angel laughed, getting up to get the Iron Man DVD off the shelf. "If Tony Stark was real would you leave me for him?"

"Oh but Tony Stark is real, my love." Buffy smiled. "Well his name is Carlos or something but he built this huge flame throwing robot suit."

Angel looked at his wife strangely then raised and eyebrow like he didn't believe her.

"No, seriously." She said with a straight face. "I read about it."

"On the internet?" He asked with an amused look on his face as he put the disc into the DVD player. His wife was always looking up odd things on the internet, she was full of useless information, he found it adorable.

Buffy shrugged. "Well… yeah.."

"Then it MUST be true."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "Now get back over here, I am getting cold without you." She lifted the blanket for him to sit back down and put the blanket back over him, getting comfortable next to him again laying her head on his chest. "I love this movie."

"We could be doing anything we want tonight and instead here we are sitting home watching Iron Man and Captain America." Angel said from his spot laying on the couch as he smoothed his wife's hair out of her face.

Buffy pouted. "But they are my favorite."

"I know Baby, it's just that how often do we get this opportunity to be alone?" He whispered. "No kids and no distractions."

"Wanna go to the movies and watch Avengers?" Buffy wondered.

"You and your superheroes." Angel laughed. "If you want to go then we can go… as long as you don't drool all over the popcorn while Tony Stark is on the screen."

"No promises." She joked and they got up to change their clothes again.

Buffy held Angel's hand while they waiting in line at the movie theater, she looked around at all the people as they took a step closer to the ticket window. "What are there so many people? Is there a new movie out?"

"You mean other than Avengers?" The woman selling the tickets said as Buffy and Angel stepped up.

Buffy watched a group of teenagers messing around and pushing each other, why are they at the movies on mothers day? They should be home rubbing their mothers feet! Or maybe their mothers kicked them out of the house. "Avengers came out May 4th though… that was like forever ago."

Angel smiled and shook his head. "We'll take two for Avengers."

"Course." The woman smiled and handed Angel the tickets.

"Large popcorn, large drink, hot dog and cinnamon pretzels?" Angel asked as they walked into the theater.

Buffy nodded. "What are you going to get?"

Angel laughed and pulled her with him to the concession stand.

Angel scanned the theater for a couple of seats as his wife stood next to him holding the huge tub of butter popcorn and the large soda. He glanced over at her as she was trying to eat the popcorn without having a free hand, it reminded him of those pie eating contests. If there was a movie popcorn eating contest his wife would surely win. When they were 14 years old they went on a movie date and he forgot to get popcorn, she gave him the death glare and threatened to kill him. He never forgot the popcorn again.

"There are a few seats." Angel said pointing down towards the front.

"Huh?" Buffy muttered, looking up at him with large eyes. A piece of popcorn fell out of her mouth, she pouted as she watched it fall down her body and hit the floor.

Angel shook his head with an amused look and started walking down the few steps to get to the right row of seats. Buffy followed him down, holding on to her popcorn tightly. "I hope the Hulk isn't in this movie much. I didn't like the movies. I couldn't even sit through them!"

"You couldn't sit through them because you were chasing the kids." Angel moved out of the way so Buffy could sit on the inside.

"Whatever." She whispered setting the drink in the cup holder and sitting down to eat her popcorn. "Still couldn't watch it."

"Oh My God! I love The Hulk!" Buffy gushed as they walked out of the theater, holding her husbands hand. "That was like the best movie I have EVER seen!"

Angel laughed at his wife, she was so happy and that made him happy. All he ever wanted was to make her happy.

"Did you see his pants?" Buffy smiled. "They are like invincible!"

"Yeah, what was with that?" He asked her. "They should have had him in the purple pants."

"Were the purple pants invincible?" She wondered out loud. "You would think S.H.I.E.L.D would be able to afford to get the man multiple pairs of invincible purple pants. Oh God, we are such nerds!"

"Me? No." Angel shook his head. "You."

"But you love my nerd-ness." She pouted.

No matter how old she got she would always have that cute childish air to her, he couldn't get enough of it. He found it charming. "Yes." He smiled wrapping his arms around her neck from behind. "Always."

"Always and forever." She smiled resting her hands on top of his clasped hands around her neck.

Angel rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah Baby, always and forever." He unclasped his hands from her neck and moved to the right side of her, leaving one arm around her shoulder. "Want to go home and take a bubble bath." He smiled, for some reason they had come to take a bubble bath together every mothers day while Joyce had the kids. A hot bubble bath, a glass of wine, chocolate covered strawberries and the love of his life. It may be a mothers day tradition but it was the perfect night for him too.

"Of course." She smiled brightly and cuddled closer to him as they walked to his car.

When they got home they found their dogs sleeping on the sectional sofa in the living room. Prince got up and excitedly ran to his owners but Cinderella stayed in her spot on the couch. Buffy smiled and rubbed Prince's head until she realized Cinderella was still on the couch. "What's wrong girl?" She asked walking over to sit on the couch next to her dog. "You were fine earlier."

Angel knelled down at the couch to look at the dog. "Maybe she has an upset stomach… do you want to go outside, Cinderella?"

Angel raised his eyebrow when she didn't move, neither dogs had ever passed on a chance to go outside.

"Should we take her to the vet?" Buffy asked him.

Glancing over at the clock he shook his head. "Not at 2:00 in the morning. If she has an upset stomach then eating some grass will help but she doesn't seem to even want to go outside." Glancing over at his wife he saw the look of worry on her face. "You, don't stress until we can get her to the vet."

"But…"

"I know it's hard for you to get out of the mom zone but promise you will try." He told her with a stern look.

"I will try." She pouted and went back to softly petting her sick dog.

Angel stood up and walked towards the back door. "We can leave the door open just in case she wants to go outside." Coming back a few minutes later he kissed Buffy on the top of the head and watched her dotting on Cinderella. "I am going to go start the bath water."

"Okay." She whispered.

Angel turned the water on in the bathtub and put some bubbles in the tub then went downstairs to get the strawberries and wine while the tub filled. He took everything upstairs and turned the water off when the tub had enough water in it. Making his way downstairs he went to the living room where he knew his wife would still be with their dog. She was worrying.

"Ready, Baby?" He asked taking her by the hand and pulling her up from the couch.

Buffy nodded but looked down at her dog.

"If she is still acting oddly when we get out of the bath then I will see what I can do…"

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked. "Since when did you go to Veterinarian school?"

Angel shrugged. "I can look up her symptoms online and call the vet in the morning. Now come on." He walked backwards, softly pulling her towards the stairs with a smile on his face. When they got to the bottom of the stairs he scooped her up in his arms causing her to laugh. He lightly kissed her as he carefully carried her up the stairs. Walking into their bedroom he set her down on her feet and pulled her shirt over her head. "Beautiful." He whispered before he kissed her again.

"So, what have you been up to as of late?" Buffy asked as Angel wrapped his arms around her from where he sat behind her in the tub. It was time for a little catch up, they really needed more time to talk. Angel could have a crazy work schedule sometimes and having such a big family on top of that… well they were lucky they even had time to breath.

Taking a deep breath he leaned back against the tub. "David hasn't left us alone since we helped him find out who was stealing money from inside his company so that is a lot of… fun."

"I bet." Buffy laughed. "Cordy is totally loving that, isn't she? She told me she could learn to love him because of his money."

"Prostitute herself out?"

Buffy nodded. "and when you say prostitute, you actually means prostitute."

"Somehow I never thought Cordelia would go for a guy like David Nabbit."

"It's not the guy, it's the money." Buffy said with a small smile.

"So, Mrs. Angelus… are you with me for the man or the money?"

"The sex." She stated without missing a beat.

Angel laughed and lifted the wine glass to his lips. "Are you okay? You haven't touched your wine but you ate all the strawberries. I would have liked some by the way."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, leaning her head back against his chest. "Your just lucky those strawberries lasted as long as they did."

Angel shook his head, still smiling. "You are a bottomless pit."

"So are you." She smiled.

"So are the kids!" They said at the same time laughing.

Angel craned his neck to look at Buffy's face. "Are you worried about Cinderella?"

"A little. I don't know what could be wrong with her."

Angel nodded, giving her a kiss on the head. "Do you want me to go do a Daddy Diagnosis?"

"Would you mind?" She asked turning to look at him.

Angel gave her a quick kiss on the lips and gave her a small smile. "If it will help you feel better than not at all."

Buffy leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you Liam Angelus."

"Wow, I'm touched. You actually remember that Angel isn't my real name." He joked. "I love you too Buffy Angelus."

Buffy watched as Angel climbed out of the tub and grab a towel. Once he was out of the bathroom she took a deep breath. She was worried about Cinderella but she also needed some alone time. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, she always wanted to be with her husband. She would take every chance they could get alone but she had something she needed to do. She had hoped to do it sooner but having seven kids didn't leave very much time for yourself. Angel trying to figure out what was wrong with the family dog would give her that time, Angel using a computer would give her the rest of the night to herself. Buffy laughed to herself, okay so he wasn't actually that computer challenged.

Buffy climbed out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself and made her way across the bathroom to the drawer where she kept everything she needed to do her hair. Moving a few clips and barrettes out of the way, she reached all the way to the back of the drawer and pulled out a box.

Angel walked into their bedroom. "Baby, I think Cinderella is pregnant." He called into the bathroom where his wife was.

Buffy walked out of the bathroom with an annoyed look on her face. "Asshole!" She shouted throwing something at him then walking back into the bathroom.

Angel caught it and looked down at the small white plastic object, it was a pregnancy test. "And so are you." He laughed.

Buffy leaned her hands on the bathroom counted, with the same annoyed look on her face then looked up at herself in the mirror and smiled.

The End!


End file.
